<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blake Proves That Cat Faunus Are Cats by gh0st_566</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022356">Blake Proves That Cat Faunus Are Cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_566/pseuds/gh0st_566'>gh0st_566</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blake Wolff belongs to me, Cat Faunus being a cat, Laser pointer, Team NBLA, Team NBLA shenanigans, Team RWBY are legends, like after all the Salem stuff, set in the future of RWBY, the other three characters don't belong to me, they belong to my friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_566/pseuds/gh0st_566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake gets the great idea to start recording their teammate every time they act like a cat and they decide to rope their other two teammates into it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blake Proves That Cat Faunus Are Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screen flickers on. The camera was set in the corner of the room, on the edge of a desk. A small snigger is heard before a flash of dark blue is seen as a trench coat is placed over the camera to hide it from view.</p><p>Blake plucks a book from the shelf as Lydia cleans her weapon. <br/>“What are you doing?” Blake doesn't answer as the door opens and their teammate, Avery, walks in. <br/>“Hey,” <br/>“Afternoon,” Blake chimes from the side of the room, an open book in their grasp. </p><p>They snigger quietly, sliding a metal pen over to Lydia. It becomes quickly aware to anyone who might watch the video that what Blake had was not a metal pen but, in fact, a laser pointer. </p><p>Nelle is barely in the frame, sitting on her bed. Her ears twitch as she sighs, shaking her head at her partner. Blake just hides their grin with a book and nods encouragingly at Lydia. </p><p>Lyd turns in her seat, holding down the button on the laser pointer and aiming it at her bed. Nelle watches, unamused, as Avery stiffens up. The Faunus’ tail goes as straight as steel as her gaze follows the red dot intently. </p><p>Blake’s eyes flicker over the camera before back onto Avery. Lyd shakes the pointer, moving it about slightly. Ave narrows her eyes before pouncing, throwing herself straight onto Lyd’s bed. Blake starts laughing as Avery rolls straight over and off onto the floor with a thud. </p><p>Lyd holds back a laugh, moving the pointer and watching as Avery scrambles after it. Blake shuts the book, dropping it on Lyd’s desk as they laugh.</p><p>Nelle ducks out of frame as Lyd moves the laser pointer, Avery falling into the side of Nelle’s bed. <br/>“Idiots,” their team leader mutters under their breath. </p><p>Blake’s in tears, using Lydia’s desk to keep themselves up as they laugh at their Faunus teammate rushing around the room after a red dot of light. <br/>“I'm done, I can't-” Blake gasps through laughter, somehow managing to get over to the camera. </p><p>The screen shakes in Blake’s hands, the camera zooming in on Avery and following the Faunus around. Lydia snickers quietly, switching off the laser pointer. </p><p>Avery glares at her partner, climbing up onto her bed with a huff. Blake shuts off the camera, taking sharp breaths to stop laughing. <br/>“Oh gods that was so <em>funny</em> I-” <br/>“All three of you, idiots,” Nelle looked utterly exasperated at her teammates.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was so funny to write omg I could visualise it and I just started sniggering it's hilarious. I hope I did your characters justice guys, thank you for filling me in on their personalities (and helping with Nelle's character) and uh, talking about team dynamics is surprisingly hilarious. Love y'all. </p><p>Respective characters belong to their respective owners. (Avery, Lyd &amp; Nelle)</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>Blake's ghosting. See you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>